Ep. 30: Run! Pegasus!
is the thirtieth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Yuma takes in a horse who helps him against a Space Beast whose ability interferes with the Changeman's powers. Plot One day, while riding horses at a corral, Yuma notices some of the employees leading a horse called Pegasus away. Asking them what it was all about, one of the employees explains that Pegasus is too old and has a wounded leg, so he will have to be sacrificed. Feeling sorry for the horse, Yuma asks to keep him instead, developing a strong bond with him. At the same time, a mysterious metal rain starts causing electromagnetic interference all over the city, leading to widespread destruction and panic. As the Changemen rush to the situation, Booba takes on them, along with a platoon of Hidrers. After they transform, they are attacked by Space Beast Derikal, who uses something called "Magnetic Storm" (which is revealed to be the aforementioned metal rain) to render the Changemen's weapons useless, and causing them to lose control of their suits, giving them no other options but to retreat. At the Gozmard, Giluke reveals that Derikal's abilities are being channeled through an amplifier, with the goal of eventually rendering every weapon on Earth useless. Bazeu, impatient, warns Giluke that this will be his last chance. Yuma later talks to Pegasus, stating that there's nothing he can do as a Changeman, proceeding to give him his lucky medallion after Ibuki shows the team that there is a way of nullifying the Magnetic Storm's threat: since the area around the amplifier is unaffected, they will need to destroy the machine directly with a bomb specifically designed for it. With the team kept busy by the Hidrers, the team splits up so at least one of them can get to the amplifier, and Yuma takes it upon himself to do so. Booba proceeds to taunt him, but Yuma, even as he transforms despite the situation, is undeterred. Without him noticing, his power is siphoned from him to the medallion worn by Pegasus, which instinctively rushes to Yuma's aid, knocking out the Hidrers cornering him. Understanding Pegasus' wishes, Yuma rides him to the amplifier. Despite his partners' worries, Yuma rides on and is only stopped a few yards away by Shiima. Even though Yuma is incapacitated, Pegasus picks up the bomb with his mouth and takes it to the amplifier, sacrificing himself in the explosion. Angered by his friend's death, Oozora transforms and blasts away Derikal's conductors before he can utilize Magnetic Storm again. After a hard battle with more footsoldiers and Derikal himself, Change Pegasus incapacitates him with his Lightning Attack, allowing the team to destroy him with the Power Bazooka. The enlarged Derikal still tries to give the Change Robo a hard time with his beams, but the Robo's shield deflects the beams back at the monster, which is then destroyed by the Super Thunderbolt. Later that night, Yuma mourns Pegasus' death along with his partners, remembering how he was a true hero, and throws his medallion to the sky, whereupon it becomes a Pegasus figure, which flies out into space as Yuma shouts "Pegasus! I'll never forget you!" Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast *Horse Riding Club Owner: *News Anchor: : Notes to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References